This invention relates to an improved hand tool for applying sealing tape to the threaded end of a pipe or the like.
There is presently available a hand tool to applying unsintered polytetrafluoroethylene tape from a roll of such tape to the threaded end of a pipe. This hand tool has a pivoted cutter thereon for cutting the tape in the roll from the tape wrapped around the pipe. It has a grooved roller for pressing the tape into the pipe threads as the tape is wrapped around the pipe, and three sizes of tools are provided to cover a given range of pipe sizes and thread pitches. Thus, each tool is limited as to the pipe sizes with which it can be used.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hand tool for wrapping sealing tape around the threads of a pipe which tool is adapted for use with pipe sizes included in the aforementioned range of sizes, thus making one tool do what three separate tools of the prior art do.
In the aforementioned prior art tool, the tape is mounted in a dispenser having a special splined hub by which it is driven in the tool and, as stated above, a cutter lever is pivoted on the tool for cutting the tape. There is presently available, however, (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,781) a dispenser for tape on which is mounted a simple thumb-operated cutter for cutting tape from the dispenser.
It is another object of this invention to provide a hand tool for wrapping tape around a threaded pipe end which uses a tape dispenser on which is mounted a tape cutter, such that the cutter lever of the prior art tool is dispensed with and the tool is rendered correspondingly simpler, lighter and less expensive to make.
A further object of this invention is the provision of an inexpensive tape dispenser which incorporates a tape cutter thereon so that the dispenser can be used independently of the tool, and yet is adapted to be frictionally held on the tool by means which does not interfere with the independent use of the dispenser.
It is within the purview of this invention to combine in one small compact hand tool the capability of selecting one grooved roller from a turret on the tool mounting three differently grooved rollers, with a mounting means for a multi-purpose tape dispenser equipped with its own tape cutter.